Suzuna's Birthday
by Mayumi Koyuki
Summary: Riku ingin memberikan hadiah pada Suzuna yang sedang berulang tahun! kira-kira, apa hadiah dari Riku untuk Suzuna? check it out! one shoot RikuSuzu! DLDR, but RnR please? special for Rieyama Yuuko's birthday! sorry it's late...


**Suzuna's Birthday**

Hey, semuaaa! *lambai2*

Mayu kembali, dengan membawa cerita baru! XD

Maaf, yang cinta monyet masih dalam proses pengetikan, jadi belum sempat ku upload! XDv *dibunuh reader*

Nah, sambil nunggu, mari baca fic saya ini yaa!

Fic ini, saya tujukan khusus untuk Rieyama Yuuko yang sudah berulang tahun tepat pada tanggal 7 April kemarin! Yaaa! Ottanjoubi Omedetto! XD

Sebenernya, fic ini udah aku publish di fb beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi ku publish juga di ffn ga apa2 kan? X3a

.

Nah, sekarang, mari menuju ke fic langsung! XD

*_jreng jreng_*

.

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**

**Oneshot RikuSuzu**

**Suzuna's Birthday **** Mayumi Koyuki**

**-Special for Rieyama Yuuko's Birthday-**

**Eyeshield 21 **** Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Warning! Typo, OOC, gaje tingkat dewa, dll dsb etc.**

.

~**Universitas Enma; 5 April 20xx; pukul 10.00**~

Tepat pada pukul sepuluh, semua mahasiswa di universitas Enma keluar dari ruangan masing-masing karena mata kuliah mereka semua sudah selesai.

"Ah, bubar juga akhirnya..." ucap seorang laki-laki dengan rambut putih dan bermuka _cool_ itu.

"Iya, akhirnya selesai juga..." sahut seorang temannya, yang berambut coklat karamel dan sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya ke dalam tas.

"Eh, Sena! Kau lihat Suzuna?" tanya pria berambut putih pada temannya yang bernama Sena itu.

"Hm? Suzuna? Aku tidak melihatnya, Riku! Ada apa kau mencarinya begitu?" tanya Sena pada pria berambut putih, yakni Riku.

"Tidak, hanya saja, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu!"

"Apa?"

"Ng, dua hari lagi Suzuna kan ulang tahun, bagaimana kalau kita berikan sebuah kado spesial untuknya?" wajah Riku nampak cerah saat mengatakan 'kado spesial'.

Sena nampak berpikir sambil menggendong tasnya.

"Entahlah, Riku. Maksudku, memberikan kado pada seorang Suzuna itu tidaklah mudah."

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kupikir, Suzuna punya segalanya! _Inline skate_, baju-baju yang manis dan mahal, jam tangan bermerk, hiasan rambut yang indah-indah, _make-up_, dan-"

"Aduh, Senaaa! Itu sih aku juga tahu! Maksudku, kado lain, Sena! Kado lain! Bukan sebuah harta benda!" sahut Riku sambil menggendong tasnya dan beranjak keluar ruangan bersama Sena.

"Bukan harta benda? Itu sih bukan kado, Riku!"

"Kita bicara di café saja! Biar lebih nyaman!"

~**Café Red Shot; pukul 10.45**~

"APAAAAA?" teriak Sena dengan begitu kerasnya di café, setelah mendengarkan cerita dari Riku, hingga membuat orang-orang disana melihat ke arahnya.

"Aduh, Sena! Pelankan suaramu! Memalukan sekali kau!" sahut Riku dengan agak _blushing_ karena malu diperhatikan banyak orang.

"Ah, m-maaf Riku! Habis, aku kaget sih! Kau yakin, mau memberikan hal semacam _itu_ pada Suzuna? Apa kau sudah mantap Riku?"

"Aku yakin, Sena! Suzuna pasti akan menerima_nya_! Karena aku tahu pasti, dia juga menginginkan _itu_!"

"A-apa tidak ada salahnya jika kau tanyakan terlebih dahulu pada Suzuna soal _itu_?"

"Aduh, Sena! Bukan kado namanya kalau kita menanyakannya terlebih dahulu!"

"Ma-maksudku, seperti, mencari tahu diam-diam, mungkin?"

"Hmm? Memata-matai?"

"Ku-kurang lebih begitu..."

"Ah, aku rasa tidak perlu!"

"Kenapa? Itu penting menurutku!"

"Jangan-jangan, kau akan memberikan kado yang sama lagi denganku padanya?" tanya Riku dengan _death glare_ yang menyeramkan.

"Te-tentu tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah memberikan kado semacam _itu_, ka-karena.. karena aku tidak berani mem-memberikan kado secara terus terang.." ujar Sena sambil menunduk muram.

"Ah, sudahlah! Yang jelas, nanti kau bantu aku ya! Bantu aku memberikan kado _itu_ pada Suzuna!"

"Ka-kalau aku bisa ya..."

Setelah cukup lama berbincang, Riku dan Sena berjalan ke rumahnya masing-masing untuk beristirahat.

~**Perjalanan pulang; pukul 16.00**~

-Riku's POV-

Ah, hari ini pulang sendiri lagi.

Padahal, kalau diperhatikan, arah rumahku kan searah dengan_nya_.

Huh, sayang sekali _dia _jarang kelihatan belakangan ini.

Eh, ada penjual es krim di depan sana. Beli jangan ya? Hmm...

...

Kurasa tak perlu.

Aku terus berjalan sambil memejamkan mata. Bersiul, dan menikmati semilir angin di sore hari.

...

_**BRUK!**_

Otomatis, kubuka mataku ketika aku merasa tubuhku menabrak seseorang!

Ia menunduk, memperhatikan es krimnya yang terjatuh sia-sia di tanah. Sepertinya dia habis membeli es krim dari penjual yang tadi.

Aku jongkok dihadapannya. Untuk meminta maaf.

"N-nona, maaf, aku tidak senga...ja... Suzuna?"

Betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat yang kutabrak itu Suzuna.

Ya ampun, Suzuna! Ini benar-benar Suzuna! Baik, tenanglah Riku, tenang!

Duh, belum apa-apa jantungku sudah berdetak cepat tidak karuan. Kenapa ini? Aarrggh...

"Riku! Ah, i-iya, tidak apa-apa kok! Aku bisa beli lagi! Ahahaha..."

Ya ampun, wajahnya manis sekali...

"Ti-tidak! Aku.. aku akan membelikannya lagi untukmu! Ini salahku, karena sudah berjalan tanpa melihat!" ucapku sambil membantunya berdiri.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Riku! Itu kan hanya es krim!"

"Sudahlah, kuberikan yang baru saja! Ya? Jangan menolak!"

"Ta-tapi-"

Aku tidak menghiraukan kata-katanya. Aku hanya terus fokus membeli es krim.

"Pak, beli es krim satu, seperti yang dipesan gadis ini tadi!" ucapku sambil menunjuk Suzuna disebelahku.

Yah, kukatakan begitu saja, karena aku tidak tahu dia membeli es krim yang seperti apa! Habis, tertutup wadah sih.

Penjual itu tampak mengingat-ingat sosok Suzuna. Mungkin mengingat-ingat pesanan Suzuna tadi.

"Ah, tentu!" akhirnya, dia ingat juga. Segeralah dia mengambil es krim seperti yang Suzuna pesan tadi.

"Ini!" sahut penjual itu sambil menyerahkan es krim padaku.

Aku terima es krim itu sambil menyerahkan beberapa uang padanya.

"Ini Suzuna!" ku berikan es krim itu pada Suzuna.

Dia tampak tidak enak hati menerimanya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa riku! Sudahlah..."

"Hey, aku sudah membelinya! Paling tidak, hargai aku dong!"

"Huh, kenapa jadi kamu yang marah?"

Ah, apa yang kulakukan? Bodoh kau Riku!

"Ma-maaf Suzuna! Maksudku, ya lebih baik kau makan es krim ini, sebelum meleleh!" ucapku dengan agak panik.

"Baik! Asal kau juga ikut makan!"

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana?"

"Ba-baiklah..."

Segera kupesan lagi es krim yang sama seperti Suzuna pada penjual tadi. "Pak! Beli satu lagi!"

"Aduh, maaf! Sudah habis semua! Ini saya sudah mau pulang ke rumah!"

Apa?

Habis katanya? Ah, bagaimana ini?

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudahlah, tidak apa. Terima kasih Pak.."

Aku menatap Suzuna.

"Suzuna, es krimnya habis.. bagaimana ini? Kau makan saja ini sendiri ya?" sahutku sambil memperlihatkan es krim yang nampaknya sudah agak mencair di dalam wadah ini.

Suzuna nampak berpikir. Dan penjual tadi sudah berjalan kembali ke rumahnya.

"Hmm, begini saja!" Suzuna nampaknya mulai mendapatkan ide cemerlang. "Bagaimana kalau eskrim ini kita makan berdua?"

Apa? Berdua? Denganmu Suzuna?

Oh Tuhan...

...

Ini hari terindahku!

Hmm, baik, tenang Riku, tenang! Bersikap seperti biasa!

"Baiklah..." jawabku sambil menuntunnya ke bangku taman kota untuk duduk bersama menikmati es krim berdua.

Hmm_, stay cool_, Riku! Hehehe...

*_skip time nyooo~*_

~**Esok harinya, kantin universitas Enma; 6 April 20xx; pukul 09.00**~

-Normal POV-

"Jadi, begitulah Sena..." ujar Riku mengakhiri ceritanya kemarin saat makan es krim berdua dengan Suzuna.

"Wah, benar-benar waktu yang romantis!"

"Iya, aku pikir juga begitu.."

"Hmm, kau tidak sempat salah tingkah dihadapannya kan? Hehehe.." sindir Sena sambil memasang tampang ayo-mengaku-saja-!

Riku yang menyadari hal itu, langsung agak _blushing_ dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sena. Muka _cool_ kembali ia pasang.

"Salah tingkah? Che, tentu tidak.."

"Hmm, benarkah?" Sena nyengir gaje. *ooc sekali...*

"Iya... sudah kubilang, aku akan selalu terlihat tenang dimana pun! Ingat itu!"

"Ah, baiklah jika itu memang sudah gayamu... hahaha..."

Riku tetap stay cool dan meminum jusnya yang ia pesan sebelumnya tadi di kantin.

"Eh, iya, Riku!" Sena kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"Ng?" Riku menoleh.

"Bagaimana dengan hadiahmu?"

Riku tersenyum.

"Tak usah khawatir, sudah kupersiapkan dengan matang."

"Kau yakin?"

"Kata Yamato, yang ada di Saikyoudai itu, aku sudah pasti akan memberikan kado itu dengan lancar dan tanpa hambatan. Yah, aku sempat mengobrol dengannya sepulang dari makan es krim dengan Suzuna."

"Ya-yamato? Takeru Yamato anggota timnya Kak Hiruma?"

"Yap..."

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu percaya pada omongannya yang belum pasti itu?"

"Heh, kau jangan meragukan perkataannya Sena! Dia itu benar-benar tipe pria yang absolut! Setiap perkataannya, pasti selalu benar!"

"Ah, seperti peramal saja..." Sena meminum jusnya.

"Sekali-kali, cobalah ajukan pertayaan padanya. Dia pasti menjawabnya dengan absolut! Hahaha..."

"A-ahahaha... ku-kurasa, itu tidak perlu.." ujar Sena sambil cengar-cengir dan _sweatdrop_.

*_skip time nyooo~_*

~**Esok harinya, ruang klub amefuto Enma; 7 April 20xx**~

-Riku's POV-

Hmm, hari ini ulang tahun Suzuna! Aku harus memberikan kado itu secepatnya, sebelum ada anak-anak lain melihat!

Kutatap jam tanganku.

Hmm, baru jam 07.30?

Setengah jam lagi, anak-anak pasti datang untuk latihan, dan Suzuna kurang lebih datang-

_**BRAK!**_

-sekarang...

"Aduh, kenapa aku jadi hobi menendang pintu ya? Hm? Ah, hey Riku!" sahut Suzuna dengan muka tanpa dosa setelah menghancurkan pintu yang sudah dia dobrak tadi.

"He-hey juga Suzuna.." ujarku dengan _sweatdrop_.

"Ng? Tumben kau sudah datang jam segini? Latihan kan dimulai setengah jam lagi?" tanya Suzuna dengan tampang heran yang begitu.. err... manis.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa jam segini sudah datang?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu. Padahal aku tahu betul semua kebiasaannya. Paling-paling juga mau membersihkan klub dulu.

"Cuma mau membersihkan klub. Kalau kau?" tanya Suzuna kembali. Tuh kan, benar kataku!

Ah, aku jadi teringat sifat keibuan Kak Mamori. Dulu dia sering cerita, kalau pagi-pagi sebelum latihan, dia datang cepat ke klubnya untuk sekedar bersih-bersih dan ditemani Kak Hiruma yang selalu cuek dan asik dengan laptopnya.

"Riku?"

"Hah? Eh, i-iya?" duh, kok melamun sih?

"Kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa..." ujarku kembali _stay cool_ dan duduk di kursi klub dengan santai.

"Hmm, ya sudah..." Suzuna masuk ke klub dan mengambil sebuah kemoceng untuk membersihkan debu di jendela.

Kuperhatikan semua aktivitasnya tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

'Rajin sekali...' batinku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Ah, ini saatnya! Waktunya kuberikan kadoku pada Suzuna!

Aku beranjak berdiri dari dudukku, dan kuhampiri Suzuna dari belakang. Kumasukkan tanganku ke dalam saku untuk mengurangi rasa grogi dan tetap terlihat _cool_.

Hahaha, aku jadi terbiasa dengan _image stay cool_ milikku.

"Suzuna..." kataku memulai pembicaraan.

Dia berhenti membersihkan jendela dan menoleh kebelakang. Tepat ke arahku.

"Iya, Riku?"

"A-aku, mau mengatakan sesuatu..."

"Apa?"

...

...

Duh, kenapa aku jadi diam begini? Katakan sekarang, katakan sekarang!

...

Ah, sudahlah! Aku sudah tak sanggup menahannya!

Kupeluk saja Suzuna! Otomatis, dia sedikit kaget.

"Ri-Riku! Apa yang-"

"Ottanjoubi omedettou, Suzuna..."

"Eh?"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Suzuna." Hey, rasa grogi mulai lenyap! Kenapa ya? Mungkin gara-gara pelukan hangat ini. Ah, akhirnya, aku bisa merasakan hangatnya pelukan darimu, Suzuna.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Riku... terima kasih..." akhirnya dia mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Sama-sama Suzuna..."

Kulepaskan pelukan itu.

Tapi...

Suzuna malah mengeratkannya! Hey, ada apa ini? Kurasakan bajuku basah. Dia.. menangis?

"Kau kenapa, Suzuna?"

"Aku... aku... hiks.. ha-hanya.. terharu.."

"Apa?"

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku, Riku! Terima kasih! Bahkan, kedua orang tuaku saja belum mengucapkannya! Apalagi kakakku! Terima kasih Riku! Terima kasih!" ucapnya sambil sesenggukan.

Aku hanya diam.

Masa sih? Bahkan orang tuanya pun belum mengucapkannya padanya? Ah, kasihan sekali Suzuna...

"Suzuna..." aku lepas pelukan itu, dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam. Menyeka air mata yang sempat mengalir di wajahnya yang imut itu.

"Jangan menangis lagi ya..." ujarku sambil tersenyum.

"Ah?" dia memasang tampang bingung.

"Jangan menangis lagi Suzuna! Kan sudah ada aku yang mengucapkannya!"

"Riku..." dia tersenyum kecil.

"Boleh aku memberikan sebuah kado padamu?"

"Kado? Tentuu! Apa itu?" tanyanya dengan penuh keceriaan seperti biasa.

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil berjalan pelan ke arahnya dan mendekatkan wajahku padanya.

...

Tepat dipinggir telinganya, kubisikkan, "Aishiteru, Suzuna-chan..." dan dengan itu, kujauhkan lagi mukaku darinya.

Dia hanya terdiam.

...

...

"Yah, itu kadoku! Sebuah pernyataan cinta yang benar-benar tidak elit! Hahaha..." kataku mencoba mencairkan suasana yang jadi aneh ini.

Dia tetap diam.

Aduh, apa aku salah bicara? Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Sena. Ada baiknya aku mencari tahu dulu isi hatinya sebelum bertekad untuk menyatakan cinta padanya.

Ah, bodoh sekali aku.

"Riku..." dia kembali menyebut namaku, dengan...

Hey, senyuman!

Apa itu pertanda bahwa...

"A-a.."

"A?" tanyaku bingung. A? Apa maksudnya?

"A-a-ai..."

"Ai?"

"Ai-ai-aishiteru mo..."

...

...

"Suzuna..." aku hanya bisa diam setelah mengucapkan nama itu.

...

Dia.. dia ternyata menerimaku! Tuhan, terima kasih! Yamato! Kau benar-benar memberikan pernyataan yang absolut!

Meski di dalam hati, diriku tengah bersorak riang, tapi diluar aku tetap memasang _image stay cool_ milikku.

Aku hanya tersenyum ringan sambil beranjak keluar ruang klub. "Arigatou..."

"Eh?" dia sekarang yang bingung. Karena aku tiba-tiba mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Arigatou? Untuk apa, Riku?"

"Arigatou. _For being my lovely girlfriend_! Ahahaha..." aku mulai menyentuh gagang pintu ruang klub yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali seperti semula, dan bersiap memutarnya untuk keluar dari ruang bersejarah ini.

Bersejarah?

Bersejarah apanya?

Ah, lupakan.

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan?"

"Tidak.. hehehe..."

Aku hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. Kupikir dia tahu artinya. Haduh...

"Hmm, carilah di kamus! Aku tak akan memberitahumu! Hahaha..." akhirnya, aku pergi meninggalkannya di klub dengan riang. Tapi ingat! _Stay cool_ tak pernah hilang dari diriku! Hehehe...

Akhirnya, kado itu telah berhasil kuberikan padanya! Sebuah pernyataan cinta dari seorang Kaitani Riku! Hahaha...

*_di dalam ruang klub_*

-Suzuna's POV-

Tadi Riku bilang apa ya? Ah, aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan. Dia bilang apa sih? Ini nih, akibatnya kalau melalaikan pelajaran bahasa Inggris! Duh, payah!

_**BRAK! **_

Hoo, anak-anak sudah datang! Dan ternyata, Kak Kurita yang mendobrak pintu yang entah kapan sudah kembali lagi seperti semula setelah aku dobrak sebelumnya.

"Hai, Suzunaaaa! Selamat ulang tahuuunnn!" sahut Kak Kurita sambil berlari menghampiriku. Tentu, itu mengakibatkan gempa lokal. Tapi, ucapan itu juga diikuti oleh anggota yang lain.

"Hai Kak Kurita! Hai semua! Terima kasih yaa!" ucapku dengan tersenyum seceria mungkin.

"A-ano.. Riku mana?" tanya Sena.

Ah, bicara soal Riku...

"Sena! Aku mau tanya!"

"HIE? Ta-tanya apa?"

"Apa kau tahu, artinya _for being my lovely girlfriend_?"

"HIE? A-aku mana tahu, Suzuna."

Benar juga, Sena kan tidak pintar bahasa Inggris. Satu-satunya kalimat yang ia tahu hanya '_This is a pen_?'

Hmm, kutanya Kak Unsui saja.

"Kak Unsui!"

"Iya?"

"Apa kau tahu, arti dari kata _for being my lovely girlfriend_?"

"Hm? Tentu. Artinya, untuk menjadi kekasih tercintaku."

_**DEG!**_

Spontan wajahku memerah. Jadi, itu yang Riku katakan?

_**CKLEK**_

Seseorang membuka pintu ruang klub. Itu...

Riku!

Darimana dia?

Hey, dia membawa banyak kantong belanjaan! Berarti, habis dari supermarket.

"Hey semua!" sapanya dengan _cool_ seperti biasa. Sena nampak menghampiri Riku yang baru datang, dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

Menguping?

Tentu saja! Aku harus tahu semua yang Riku lakukan sampai sedetail-detailnya! Sekarang kan dia pacarku!

Aku memutuskan pura-pura berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat minuman. Padahal, aku hanya ingin mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Bagaimana Riku? Sudah kau berikan hadiahnya?" tanya Sena. Dengan berbisik tentu.

"Sudah kok! Dia pasti menanyakan sesuatu padamu kan?"

"I-iya, dia bertanya sesuatu seperti bahasa Inggris begitu.."

"Hahaha, sudah kuduga. Ya sudahlah, yang penting, cintaku dan dia sudah besatu! Hahaha..."

Ja-jadi, Sena sudah tahu? Pantas dia langsung menanyakan Riku tadi!

Ya ampun, Riku ternyata sudah mempersiapkannya dari jauh hari hanya untuk mengatakan sebuah kata 'Aishiteru'?

Aku tersanjung. Aku jadi semakin sayang padamu Riku.

Ah, terima kasih Tuhan, ini adalah kado terindah seumur hidupku! Sebuah cinta dari seorang Riku. Kaitani Riku.

_**~OWARI~**_

.

Abal sangaaattt! Sepertinya jauh dari yang diharapkan! Maaf! *nangis guling2*

Oh ya, disini Suzuna aku buat ultah tepat pada tanggal 7 April juga, seperti Rie-chan! Yaaay! Biar lebih spesial gitu (?) hahaha.. XDa

.

Dan gomen juga, disini, saya ga nampilin adegan kissu2.. *plak*

Jadinya, saya bikin berpelukan aja! XD

Saya agak bosen sih kissu2-an terus... XDD

Jadi, tadinya mau buat lebih variatif tanpa kissu, tapi jadinya tambah ancur dah~ T^T

.

Ya sudahlah, abaikan saja author bego ini.

Tapi, tolong review yaa~ XD

Kritik, saran, diterima! XD

_**NOT FLAME!**_

Karena ini sebuah kado ultah dariku untuk Rie-chan, tidak boleh ada flame di review fic ini! Hohoho... *ketawa ala santa*

Dan seperti biasa, di akhir, saya mau info2 gaje! XD

Infonya pun selalu sama! XD

Bagi yang mau melihat kegajean saya lebih dekat (?) add my epbeh alias fb yaa~ XDDDD

Fb search: **Anezaki Tenshi Hana**

Yaa~ sekian dari sayaaa!

Sampai jumpa lagii~ XD

.

_Keep Spirit Up!_

_Mayu-chan_


End file.
